I Wanna Keep Him! (Baby SkalesxMommy Reader)
by Ninjaofmusic-Nya
Summary: You had found a small snake, and fell in love with him right away. What happens when your friends try to take him? Will you keep the young snake, or will you hand him over? Hope you like it Ni Ji Ta! I owe no one in this book except Melody. Also, rating changed to T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**This is for my friend Ni Ji Ta (Master Derpy-fem-Jay), since she made me a LloydxGoldenDragon!Reader. Hope ya like it!**

* * *

You heard a small knock at the door of your small apartment, where you were making breakfast. You wiped your hands on your (f/c) apron as you went to open the door. You looked around, seeing no one. You were just about to close the door when you heard a small whimper. You looked down, seeing a small blue snake with golden markings on his hood and body, along with a golden rattle on his tail.

Tears were streaming down his face as he looked up at you. His glowing red eyes watered, breaking your heart. "Mumma!" you smiled, picking him up. "Okay, okay, I'll be your 'Mumma'." you carried him inside, gently rocking him. He stared up into your (e/c) eyes.

"What are you anyways? Do you have a name?" you looked at him, gently brushing your (h/c) locks from your eyes. "How about Skales? With a 'k'?" Skales cooed, and you decided he liked the name. "Now let's go see what you are." You walked to your desk and sat Skales next to your (f/c) laptop.

You looked through it, searching for an answer. When none came up, you turned to Skales, who was staring up at you with his huge eyes. "I'm gonna call my friend and see if he knows what you are." you picked up your (s/f/c) phone dialed a number. "Hello, ninja headquarters. This is Zane speaking."

"Hey Zane, 'sup?" "Hello (Y/N), how are you this fine day?" "Great! But I need your help." "What is it?" "I want you to help me figure out what this animal I found is." "Okay, will you please i-" "HIM." "Him, over?" "Sure thing Zaney! See you in a few!"

You hung up and picked up Skales. "Come on cutie, we're gonna go figure out what you are. "Mumma..." he cooed, snuggling into your chest. You smiled as you began walking to the Bounty.

You covered Skales with your jacket to keep him warm. You walked towards the Bounty, smiling as you saw the others on the deck. "Hey (nickname)! Where's the animal you found?" Kai smiled. "He's sleeping. Wait till we get inside before I wake him up." they nodded, following you inside.

You sat on the couch and laid Skales in your lap as he began to wake up. The others stared as he opened his eyes sleepily. "(Y/N), put it down, and back away." Cole said as you hugged Skales tightly. "Why?" "He's a Hypnobrai, a very dangerous Serpentine?" Jay said.

"Well thank you, I'll be leaving now." you stood up. "(Y/N), leave it here." Lloyd said. "HIM and no! I wanna keep him!" "No, you can't." you huffed and walked onto the deck, jumping off as you began running. "(Y/N)! Stop!" Kai shouted.

You ran faster, dodging into an ally as the ninja ran past. Once you heard them run past, and began walking away with Skales in your arms. "Mumma?" you smiled. "Yes, I'm you Mumma, and I don't care what they say, I'm gonna keep you."

* * *

**Yes, I just did that. Yes, you called Zane 'Zaney'. Should I continue, 'cause this was really fun to write. Also, I'm thinking of making a NinjasxReader book. Should I? Just tell me in your review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

You went back to your apartment, sitting Skales on the bed. He looked up at you as you pulled out a suitcase, stuffing your clothes and some food in it. "Mumma?" "We're leaving, the guys will be coming to look here soon." you closed up the suitcase and picked Skales back up. "Come on sweetheart."

You walked out and began heading towards a forest. You walked through, hugging your little baby to your chest. The sun went down and Skales whimpered. "What's wrong sweetheart?" "Hunngie..." you nodded, setting him down as you pulled out a bottle filled with milk. You gave it to him, and he closed his eyes as he sucked on the tip.

He yawned, falling asleep as he snuggled into your chest. You walked deeper into the forest, and found a small clear space with a river near it.

"Skales, I think we've found a new home."

* * *

**Super short chapter, I'm sorry! DX But I had to end it there for the next chapter, where you'll learn a bit about your little Skaley~! (I call Skales Skaley, deal with it)  
**

**Anywho, I've got a poll on my page for the NinjaxReader I'm doing! Guest can just leave their votes in their reviews!**

**Also, are you a Skillet fan? Well then, listen to your favorite Skillet songs, stare at pictures of your favorite ninja, and check my page in four days!**

**What NinjasxReader do you want?**

**NinjasxShapeshifter!Reader**

**NinjasxHalf Serpent!Reader**

**NinjasxAngel!Reader**

**Plain NinjasxReader**

**NinjazxShy! Superpowered!Reader**


	3. Chapter 3

Lloyd's POV

Three years... That's how long it's been since (Y/N) ran away... We had all missed her, but now we didn't think we'd find ever find her.

That is, until today.

We walked into a forest while on patrol, finding what seemed to be a small cabin. We were all confused, since the Bridge had never shown any signs of life here. We all hid in the trees as we heard a sound. A young woman with (h/c) hair going down to her waist walked towards the cabin, dressed in torn jeans and a (f/c) t-shirt. "Who's that?" Cole whispered. "I do not know." Zane replied. She smiled, turning around. "Come on Skales! It's almost lunch!" she called. A snake with a large hood slithered over. "Coming Mommy!" he called. He wore a light blue t-shirt, and, obviously, no pants.

"Skales?" I whispered to the others. The girl walked inside the cabin, her son following. She looked out the window, and her eyes widened. "Looks like she spotted us." the girl huffed, closing the windows. "What's wrong with her?"

Skales' POV

Mommy closed the windows, looking upset. "Mommy? What'ssss wrong?" she started the fire, pushing some of her hair from her (e/c) eyes. "Nothing, Skales. Just stay here." I nodded, slithering over to sit next to her. "Mommy?" she looked at me. "Yes sweetheart?"

"Why don't I look like you?" she sighed, turning her attention back to the fire. "You were adopted, that's all you need to know." I nodded as I heard the same thing she told me everyday. Suddenly, I heard a knock at our door. I got back up, slithering over and opening it. I saw five people dressed in different colors. I gasped, before closing the door. "Mommy! There're _ninja _here!" she got up, dusting herself off as she walked over to me. She picked me up and I hugged her tightly. She opened the door, and the green one took off his hood. He had crimson eyes and blonde hair.

"(Y/N)?" Mommy frowned, hugging me tighter. "Lloyd, what are you doing here?" she asked. "We were on patrol and found your, um-"

"My home." the man nodded, turning to his friends. "It's her guys." I looked up at Mommy. "Who are thessse people?"

"No one, Skales. Guys, you should get going." the man frowned. "But why? Don't you want to see us?" he asked. "If you are going to bring any sense of fright or harm to my _son_, than no."

"Your son?"


	4. Chapter 4

** Dreamersamos. Sure~! What do ya want?**

** Lucky Veemon. You should be. :3**

** cdpdoodler. My sister asked the exact same thing, and just wait... things are gonna get so much worst than they already are... **

* * *

Your POV

I nodded. "I have adopted Skales. Now if you'll excuse me, I think it's about time you leave." Cole pulled down his mask, his brown face now revealed. His brown eyes reflected his slight confusion as his black hair fell over them. "(Name), what happened?" I frowned, before sighing. I set Skales down. "Skales, go play in the lake while I talk to these people, okay?"

Skales nodded. "Okay mommy!" he slithered out the door, past the ninja. "Come in guys," I said, turning around as I walked to my living room. "And don't question me until I say you can." they all looked around as they followed, not that there was much to see. "Nice place you got here." Cole commented. I blew my hair from my face. "Yeah yeah, take a 'seat' everyone.'" I waved my hand toward some cushions laying on the ground. They all exchanged glances before sitting. "So... What're you doing all the way out here?" Jay asked. "You should know the answer to that, I was trying to protect my _son_."

"When did you adoptSkales?" Cole questioned. "Two months after coming here." I answered. "Wha-?" Jay began asking, before getting cut off. "_Mommy_!" I stood up. "Skales!" I ran out the door towards the scream. "Skales! Skales, where are you?!" I called, worry seeping through me. The others ran out. "(Name), what happened?" Zane asked. "Skales! He's gone!" I shouted.

"Are you sure?" Cole asked. "Yes! He knows not to go out of sight of the house!" I whipped out my phone, quickly dialing a number. I held the phone up to my ear as The Last Night played. It ended as a girl's voice was heard. "Hey (Name). What happened?"

"Melody, Skales has gone missing."

"...I'll be there in two minutes." I hung up as the others stared at me. "You still have a phone?" Kai asked. "Duh, I have a job. I go by (Nickname) (Fave last name)." I turned to my house as I heard a small 'bzzz'. "What's that?" Cole asked, quirking his eyebrow. A silver board with two rockets spitting blue fire flew over us. A girl with bright red hair and glowing purple eyes jumped down. She wore a purple t-shirt and blue shorts, along with black leggings. She had on two black ankle length combat boots. She reached up as the board flew into her hand. "Hey (Name)." she smiled. "Hey Melody." I said, she nodded.

"So, Skales went missin'?" she asked. "Yes, I was talking to some old friends, and now he's gone." Melody nodded. "Let's see what we can find." she whipped out a pair of high-tech goggles, putting them on. She looked around the stream. "Who, is that?" Cole asked. "My friend, Melody. She helped me find a job and helps with Skales when I'm busy." I answered. "Is she not afraid of snakes?" Zane asked. I snickered. "Afraid? Please, Melody loves snakes. She wants her own Serpentine child, that's why she loves taking care of Skales."

"Okay, and exactly where did she get that flying board?!" Jay shouted. "She made it." I answered. "(Nickname)! I found something!" she called. I ran over quickly. She held a piece of paper, studying it. "What is it?" she held it up for me to see.

_Dear (Name)_

_Do not bother looking for the snake you have snakenapped all those years ago, he has been reunited with his kind. There is no need to worry, so long as you don't search for him. _

_Sincerely, Anonymous._

I growled, crumpling the note. "I hate to say this, but guys, I'm gonna need your help to get my son back." I said. "Why would we help you save a snake?" Kai sneered. Melody suddenly appeared behind him, slapping his head. "I dare you to say one more bad thing about (Name) and her son, _I dare you_." she growled. "We'll be happy to help." Cole quickly interrupted. "Good, now let's get going." I said.

* * *

**In case ya wanted to know, I'm Melody. Melody is a nickname given to me by Kaze Wynd, it's not my real name.**

**Anywho, my poll for my NinjasxReader is still up on my page. So if you can take like ten seconds to check that out, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

**Also, Hetalia fans who are reading this. If you are a Kai fangirl, please check out Princess Kenny-Chan's profile and read her Cosplay story for Ninjago. **

**Well, that's all. See ya next time!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guess what guys! We're gonn' find out what happened ta Skales! Hope I haven't killed any of you with suspense. (Talkingtoyousissyxp)**

* * *

Skales' POV

I 'walked' towards the lake, laughing as I slithered into it. I played in the water for a while, when I heard something behind me. "Hello, Ssskalesss." a strange voice hissed. I looked around, seeing no one. "Hello?"

"Ah, Ssskalesss, don't you remember usss?" another voice, a more girl-like one, asked. I shook my head slowly. Suddenly, a large hand grabbed my wrist. "You will sssoon." the first voice said as I screamed. _"Mommy!"_

?'s POV

I stood in the Hypnobrai's tomb, looking at Skales as he slumbered. "What can we do to make him remember?" I looked over at my wife, Althea. She had glowing red eyes and purple scales. She wore a gold chain with a red jewel on it around her neck. "I don't know, he wasss very young the lassst time we sssaw him." I sighed, my own red eyes slightly narrowing. I looked at Skales as he slumbered, mumbling in his sleep. "Mommy..." he groaned. "What if we can't convinccce him to become evil, Abhay?" she asked, frowning.

"We don't have to worry about that." I said, slightly smiling at her. Skales groaned, waking up. "W-who are you? W-where's Mommy?!" he asked, fear evident in his eyes. "I'm right here, sssweetheart." Althea said, slithering forwards. "Y-you aren't my mommy!" he shouted. "We're your real parentsss, Ssskalesss." I hissed at my son. Skales scooted backwards, looking at us. "My r-real parents?" he asked.

I nodded, reaching my hand out to him. "Yesss, ssson. Why don't you come live with usss, inssstead of that filthy human?" I asked. Skales looked at us for a moment, before closing his eyes. "Don't sssay that about my mommy!" we stared at him, shocked. "But, I am your mommy." Althea said. "No you aren't! My mommy will come sssave me! I know it!"

Althea frowned, looking at me. "Come with usss, Ssskalesss." I said. "N-no! I'm not going anywhere with you!" Skales shouted. "But don't you want to get to know your real parentsss, jussst for a bit?" I asked, he shook his head. I sighed, frowning. "I'm sssorry then, Ssskalesss." I said. Skales looked at me as I slithered over, placing a cloth over his mouth. He gagged, before passing out.

I picked him up as Althea slithered over to me. "We must hurry." I said, slithering into another chamber.

Melody's POV

I walked along with (Name), looking at my watch. It beeped as we got closer to Skales. I was able to find a scale of his to use as a DNA sample. The ninja walked behind us, looking around. I had marked some trees around here to use as a path to (Name)'s house. They were kinda hard to see though, considering they were just small plants here and there. You'd never notice them, unless you knew they were the Flower of The Serpent, a highly poisonous flower that's center looks like a snake.

Speaking of which...

"Ooh, look at this flower guys!" the blue one said. Jay, I think? "Don't touch that!" I shouted, pulling him back from it. "Why not?" Lloyd asked. "That is highly poisonous and could put you in a coma. _Don't. Touch. It._" I said, slightly glaring at Jay. I walked back over towards (Name), shaking my head. "Boys." she rolled her eyes. "Come on MG-" I suddenly cut her off. "Don't call me that." I whispered, looking at Lloyd.

"Why not?" she asked. "You know what MG stands for, (Name)." I said. Both of our attention suddenly snapped towards my watch as it blinked. "Skales is up ahead! Hypnobrai cave!" I shouted, breaking off running. The others followed me, (Name) almost overtaking me. "I'm coming Skales!" she shouted, running faster. "Slow down!" Kai shouted after her. "No way! I have to save my son!" we reached the Hypnobrai tomb. "Okay, let's go." I said, walking in with (Name).

We walked through the icy caves, looking around. "Looks deserted." Cole commented. I shook my head. "Nope, he's here... somewhere..." I replied. "How do we know you're not helping by leading us away from Skales?" Kai asked, glaring. I growled as I turned to him. "Look here, mister! (Name) is my best friend, and I don't plan on leading her away from her son! I don't know how candy kid over there is friends with ya, but I do know this; YOU NEED TA STOP SUSPECTING ME FOR JUST A MINUTE AND THINK ABOUT HOW YA ACT FO' ONCE!" I shouted, face red with anger.

(Name) grabbed my wrist as I pulled my hand back to land a punch on him. "Melody, calm down. We have to rescue Skales." she said. I sighed, nodding. "Okay, come on. He's not far from here." I walked forwards, coming to a wall. "It's just a wall." Cole said. I pulled my arm back. "Duck everyone!" I shouted as I punched the ice, shards flying everywhere. I shook my head as one cut my cheek. "Nuts, another cut I'll have to explain." I mumbled, before running through the broken ice.

"M-mommy!" (Name)'s eyes widened, she ran ahead of me. "(Name)! Wait up!" I shouted after her.

Your POV

I ran faster, adrenaline pumping through my veins. I heard someone call my name, but I ignored them. Only one thing was running through my mind;

_Save Skales._

I ran into the icy room, seeing Skales lying on the ground as a strange mist floated around him. I saw two other snakes near him, one standing nearby as the other one held Skales down. "GET AWAY FROM MY SON!" I shouted at them, the taller one looked at me. "It'sss the human! Get her!" he shouted, as the other got up, running towards me. "You ssshall not take my ssson away again." she hissed.

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**JK, sis would kill me if I left off here!**

* * *

My eyes widened as I heard her. 'Skales parents... but, how?" the snake smirked, pinning me to a wall. "You ssshall pay for taking our ssson," she hissed. "But don't worry, we'll leave you alive ssso you can tell the old man who gave Skales to you what'sss coming." I raised my eyebrow. "Old man?" I asked. "Don't act like you don't know what we're talking about!" she hissed. She held up a cloth, trying to press it to my mouth. I moved my head away. "M-Mommy! H-help!" Skales screamed. I looked over at him as the other snake dragged him away.

Now that, made me mad.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I screamed, breaking away from the snake's grasp. I ran over, grabbing Skales. "Give me back my son!" I shouted, the snake glared at me. "Fine, you win this time, but don't think we won't be back." the other snake ran over to him. "Run, Abhay!" she shouted, running with the other one; Abhay. I looked up, seeing that the ceiling was coming down on top of us. I hugged Skales close to my chest as darkness over took my vision.

* * *

**Haha, real cliffhanger this time. Sorry guys~! (NOTREALLY) **

**Anywho, I'm thinking of posting samples for the NinjaxReaders people have been voting on to make it easier to decide! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey peeps! Finally found my notebook! :D ...my brother knew where it was this whole time and didn't tell me.. even though I told him I needed it five times. D: not cool bro! Anywho, let's figure out if you're still alive!**

* * *

Melody's POV

I ran in just in time to see the ice crush my best friend and her son. "(Name)!" I screeched, running towards the ice. I began digging around where I saw her as the ninja ran in. "Help me!" I shouted. They ran over and began digging as well. I gasped as I saw part of Skales' hood, which was bleeding.

A lot.

I pulled out my phone, handing it to Cole. "Here, call 911! Quick!" Cole nodded, running off.

"I found (Name)!" Zane shouted. I ran over, gasping when I saw her pale face. Blood was running in a think line down the side of her face from her forehead. She had several cuts all over her cheeks from the shards of ice. Not to mention, her face was slowing turning blue.

"I've got Skales!" Kai shouted, moving the last of the ice off from around the young snake. His tail had a large cut running down it, and there a sharp icicle that was lodged in his hood. He was slowly paling, and one of his arms was twisted in the wrong way.

The rest of it was a blur. A helicopter getting (Name) and Skales, Cole running off to who knows where, not being able to do anything... I felt helpless...

Now, here we were, in a starch white waiting room. I walked back and forth, my hands clenched in fists, slight trails of blood leaking from the cuts I got while digging through the ice. "Melody, perhaps it would be wise to sit down." Zane suggested.

I let out a harsh sigh. "O-okay." I sat down, bouncing my leg as I looked at the others. Lloyd sat next to Zane, trying to stay calm. He hid it well, but I could tell that he was freaking out. Kai leaned against a wall, his spiky bangs covering his blue eyes. He seemed almost as nervous as I did, but calm on the outside. Wish I could do that. I looked over as a doctor walked out.

"Excuse me, are you the people who brought in (Nickname) (Fave last name) and Skales (F/L/N)?" he asked, we nodded. "Well, Skales is still unconscious and has broken his arms. He's lost a lot of blood, and we don't have his exact blood type. His hood has been ripped and now has stitches. He also broke the tip of his tail. (Nickname) is conscious, but she's also lost a lot of blood. She has a large cut on her forehead, which will eventually turn into a scar. No telling if it'll fade or not. She also broke her left ankle. Someone's also going to have to stay with her once she is released, it'll take about six weeks for it t heal."

I nodded, standing up. "Thanks. May I-, we, see her?" I asked. The doctor nodded.

"Yes. Her room is on the third floor, room 6A." he said.

"Thanks." I said. I slightly clenched my fists as we headed towards her room; the wave of nervousness washing over me again. I opened the door, looking at (Name). Her face was still pale.. She had a patch on each cheek and her forehead was wrapped up. The upper part of her right arm had been bandaged, along with a few IVs in her left arm. Her left ankle was being supported in the air.

"Hey guys." she said in a dry voice.

"Hey (Nickname)," I said, grabbing a nearby chair with my foot as I sat down. I handed her a nearby glass of water, which she gladly took. "How're ya feelin'?"

She finished off the water, and smiled. "Better than being crushed under a ton of ice." she joked, trying to lighten the mood. I chuckled slightly. "How's Skales?" she questioned.

"He is still asleep, but he will be fine." Zane stated.

"What happened anyways," Kai asked. "When we ran in Melody was freaking out as she dug through the ice."

"Skales parents found us... They want him back, but... he wants to stay with me." (Name) sighed. I clenched my hands into fists again, quickly standing up, almosrt knocking the chair over.

"I'm gonn' go check on Skales real quick before going home. See you tomorrow." I said, leaving the room quickly, almost slamming the door as I left.

Your POV

I watched as MG rushed out of the room, before turning towards the others. We talked until Cole walked in with Sensei and Nya. Nya hadn't changed much, she was slightly taller, her hair now shoulder length. "I see you have come out of hiding, (Name)." Sensei smiled.

"Wait, wait, wait! You knew she was hiding?!" Jay asked.

"Yes, I was the one who made sure she met her son."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! FINALLY updated this, I'm so tired. I kept losing pieces of it because my internet connection sucks. -_- Anyways, hope ya enjoyed it! I also got up a new LloydxReader I'm writing for school~! R&amp;R, please!**


	7. Chapter 7

(Name)'s POV

"What?! You gave her a _snake_?!" Kai exclaimed.

"Yes, I did. I saw in the spirit smoke that Skales would be evil if he never met (Name)." Sensei explained.

"So you're the old man Skales' mom was talking about..." I realized.

"Yes, I am," Sensei nodded, before smiling. "And I assume you've done a good job raising him?"

"I guess so, but... I'm afraid his real parents might come back. I mean, they tried to crush their own son, who knows what they would do next time?" I sighed.

"Don't worry, (Name). We'll help you protect Skales." Nya comforted.

"Really?" I asked. They all nodded, Kai some what unwillingly. "Thanks guys..." I smiled. I heard a knock and turned to the door as it opened.

"Mrs. (F/L/N), you need to rest now." a nurse said, I nodded.

"Okay, bye guys." I smiled. They all said their goodbyes, before I laid down, closing my eyes.

I woke up, or at least I think I did, in a dark room.

"M-Mommy?" I heard Skales call for me, fear obvious in his voice.

"Skales? Where are you?" I called. There was suddenly a flash of white, and I looked at Skales, my eyes widening.

His scales were a pale blue, his eyes covered by a cloth. A needle dripping with purple liquid laid on the floor nearby.

"M-Mommy! I-It's scary!" Skales called. I tried to run towards him, but it seemed as though he was getting farther and farther away.

"Skales!" I screamed.

"Mommy..." his voice grew quieter, before he disappeared completely.

"Skales!" I shouted, sitting up straight in my bed, looking around. Nothing, just my hospital room.

"(Nickname)? Ya awake?" I heard Melody ask as she knocked on my door.

"Y-yeah, come in." I said. Melody walked in, carrying a tray of food.

"Mornin' (Name)." she smiled.

"Morning," I said, before raising an eyebrow. "Wait, how'd you get in? I thought guest hours weren't until ten?"

"Showed them my license for herbal healing and said I was goin' ta give ya some." she explained.

"Okay then?" she sat down, giving me the tray.

"Here, I snuck ya some coffee and waffles." she said.

"Thanks." I smiled and began eating. I looked at melody, who had her pixie cut hair covered by a black baseball cap. Her purple eyes were half covered by her bangs. She wore a loose dark blue tank top/jersey, which made her yellow star necklace stand out. She wore elbow length black gloves with grey finger-less ones over them. She also wore black shorts and brown combat boots.

"How do ya feel?" Melody asked. She had slight worry/pain in her eyes as she tried to avoid looking around.

"I've been fine. How's Skales?" I asked.

"The last time I checked, he was fine. I mean, he's seen better days, but it could be worst." she sighed as I finished eating. She handed me a cup of tea.

"Here, take this. It'll help with pain." she said. I took it, taking a sip.

"Hmmm, tastes good," I smiled. "Thanks."

"Y'welcome." she nodded. We chated for a while, before she stood up. "I've gotta check on Skales before heading to work, bye." she said.

"Okay, bye." I smiled. She nodded, bowing slightly and leaving the room.

Melody's POV

I left (Name)'s room, only to be nearly run over by a bunch of doctors. "Woah!" I shouted, as I fell over. One of the younger nurses, stopped, helping me up.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but there's an emergency in the next room." she apologized.

"Isn't that Skales (F/L/N)'s room?" I asked, worry evident in my voice.

"Yes, it is. Now, I have to go." she said, running into Skales' room. I stood up straight, walking to the elevator as I messed with my watch.

"Good morning Miss Melody, what can I assist you with today?" a calm female voice asked.

"Good morning, Emily," I said, pressing the down button next to the elevator door. "I need to get in the security room of Ninjago Hospital." I instructed as the doors opened, I stepped in.

"I assume you would like a face security or police badge along with that?" Emily smiled. I looked at my watch, smirking. On the screen was an image of a girl my age with brown hair and the same purple eyes as mine. She was a computer program I made, to help me and (Name) sometimes.

"Yes please, Emily." I said.

"Loading... Loading... Please hold out a hand." Emily instructed. As I did so, a fake badge appeared from nowhere. "Show this to the nurse at the front desk and she will lead you to the security room."

"Thanks Emily, see ya." I said.

"It was a pleasure helping you Miss Melody." Emily said as my watch powered off. I walked towards the front desk as a lady looked up at me (Luckily not the one that was there when I got there that morning).

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm new to the security guard and I need help finding the security room." I showed her my badge, and she nodded, leading me back. I smirked slightly as we entered the room.

Breakin' the law is a small price to pay for your best friend.

* * *

**I'm just gonna go ahead and say all of this is probably in accurate. ALSO; guys ya only have TILL THIS SATURDAY TO CHOOSE A NINJASXREADER. LOOK AT MY SNEAK PEEKS FOR THEM. VOTE. THEN HOPEFULLY NEXT WEEK I WILL UPLOAD THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES.**


End file.
